Warriors: Trouble in the Clans
by Pringle goes in the TARDIS
Summary: Hollyleaf is still alive! The Morning Dew and Moon that shines on the Ice will save the clans from the traitors within. with the power of the stars in their paws. That is the prophecy!


Warriors: Trouble in the Clan

**_A/N: This is after Lat Hope, Never read Bramblestar's Storm and Hollyleaf never died (Because she will never will die in my eyes and I ship her with Mousewhisker so yeah!) And I need help with a prophecy I'm not using the one in Bramblestar's Storm please don't be made at me! :) So Thank You, I'll post the First chapter after I'm done writing it! So Yeah Thank you :) _**

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** **BRAMBLESTAR**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black gnarly claws

**DEPUTY** **SQUIRRELFLIGHT**- dark ginger she-cat with a large fluffy tail and a white paw, also expecting Bramblestar's kits

**MEDICINE CAT** **JAYFEATHER**- silvery gray tabby tom with blind eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRAIRLIGHT**

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

****LEAFPOOL**- light brown tabby she-cat**

******GRAYSTRIPE**- graying-dark gray tom with a long fur and warn-out paws; one of the oldest warriors in ThunderClan****

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown, skinny tabby tom; is aging very badly

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat tabby  
><strong>APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW<strong>

**POPPYFROST**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**BERRYNOSE**- light cream pelted tom with a stubbed tail

**BRACKENFUR**- golden brown tabby tom with a missing eye

**CLOUDTAIL**- pure white tom with a fluffy tail and a crisscross scar over his right eye

**MILLIE**- striped gray tabby she-cat with pure blue eyes

**THORNCLAW**- golden brown tabby tom

**SPIDERLEG**- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes and a graying muzzle

**WHITEWING**- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**HAZELTAIL**- small gray and white she-cat  
>APPRENTICE, LILYPAW<p>

**MOUSEWHISKER** –gray and white tom with a piece of his tail missing

**LIONBLAZE**- handsome golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**FOXLEAP**- reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD**- silvery-white she-cat

**TOADSTEP**- black and white tom

**ROSEPETAL**- tiny dark cream she-cat

**BLOSSOMFALL**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with sharp claws

**BUMBLESTRIPE**- pale gray tom with black stripes and hefty paws

**IVYPOOL**- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**CHERRYNOSE**- fluffy ginger she-cat with a stubby tail

**MOLELEAP**- large cream and brown tom

******APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)****

**SEEDPAW**- skinny, pale ginger she-cat

**LILYPAW**- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**BRAIRLIGHT**- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine; Medicine Cat apprentice

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DOVEWING**- smoky gray she-cat with a fluffy pelt a brilliant blue eyes; (mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Foxkit, a dark ginger she-kit, Blazekit, a light gray she-kit, and Moonkit, a white tom with gray spots.)

**CINDERHEART**- slender, dappled gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a shredded ear; (mother of Graykit, gray-and-white spotted tom, Morningkit, blue-gray tabby she-cat, and Blackkit, black furred tom.)

**BRIGHTHEART**- white she-cat with ginger splotches and a missing eye; (mother of Cloudtail's kits, Amberkit, pale gray she-kit with white paws and ears, Dewkit, dark gray tom, and Snowkit, a white fluffy tom.)

****HOLLYLEAF- ****black she cat with emerald green eyes. Expecting Mousewhisker's kits

******DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace****

******ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)****

**PURDY**- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle and matted fur

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **BLACKSTAR**- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw, and a ripped off ear

**DEPUTY** **ROWANCLAW**- dark ginger dappled tom  
><strong>APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW<strong>

**MEDICINE CAT** **LITTLECLOUD**- small, old tabby tom with failing eye-site  
><strong>APPRENTICE, DEWPAW<strong>

**WARRIORS** (Toms, and mollies without kitlings)

**OAKFUR**- small brown tom

**SMOKEFOOT**- tall black tom with fluffy fur

**TOADFOOT**- dark brown tom

**APPLEFUR**- mottled brown she-cat

**CROWFROST**- black-and-white tom

**RATSCAR**- brown tom with long scar across his back

**SNOWBIRD**- pure white she-cat with green eyes

**TAWNYPELT**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**OLIVENOSE**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**OWLCLAW**- light brown tabby tom

**SHREWFOOT**- gray she-cat with gray feet

**SCORCHFUR**- dark gray tom

**KINKFUR**- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**TIGERHEART**- big dark brown tabby tom

**PINENOSE**- jet black she-cat

**FERRETCLAW**- cream-and-gray tom

**STARLINGWING**- ginger tom

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**SPARROWPAW**- large dark-ginger tabby tom

**DEWPAW**- dark gray she-cat with tiny claws; medicine cat apprentice

**MISTPAW**- spiked furred, pale gray she-cat

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**IVYTAIL**- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Hollykit, a plump black-and-brown she-cat)

**DAWNPELT**- cream furred she-cat; expecting Starlingwing's kits

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**CEDARHEART**- dark gray tom

**TALLPOPPY**- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**SNAKETAIL**- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**WHITEWATERS**- white she-cat with long fur, blind in both eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **MISTYSTAR**- gray she-cat with blue eyes and a missing paw, caused by a twoleg

**DEPUTY** **REEDWHISKER**- small black tom with a slender body

**MEDICINE CAT** **MOTHWING**- delicate dappled golden she-cat  
><strong>APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE<strong>

**WARRIORS** (Toms, and she-cats without kits)

**GRAYMIST**- pale gray tabby she-cat

**MINNOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**DUSKFUR**- brown tabby she-cat

**PEBBLEFOOT**- mottled gray tom

**MALLOWNOSE**- light brown tabby tom

**MOSSPELT**- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**HOLLOWFLIGHT**- dark brown tabby tom

**TROUTSTREAM**- pale gray tabby she-cat

**MOSSYFOOT**- brown-and-white she-cat

**DUCKFEATHER**- mottled golden she-cat with white front paws

**TANGLEFUR**- black long furred tom

**RUSHTAIL**- light brown she-cat with short legs

**PODSKIP**- sandy-brown tom

**CURLEAR**- white she-cat

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**WILLOWSHINE**- gray tabby she-cat

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**IVYTAIL**- black and white tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Pebblekit, light ginger-red tom, Puddlekit, brown tom with white freckles, Salmonkit, a light red, she-kit, and Redkit, dark ginger she-kit.)

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **ONESTAR**- aging, brown tabby tom scared with three claw marks along his face

**DEPUTY** **ASHFOOT**- dark gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** **KESTRELFLIGHT**- big brown-ish-gray tom with white spots

**WARRIORS** (Toms, and she-cats without kits)

**CROWFEATHER**- dark gray tom with multiple scars lined across his whole body

**OWLWHISKER**- light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL**- small white she-cat

**GORSETAIL**- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR**- ginger tom with white paws

**HARESPRING**- white and brown tom

**LEAFTAIL**- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**HEATHERTAIL**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**SEDGEWHISKER**- light brown tabby she-cat

**SWALLOWTAIL**- dark gray she-cat

**WHISKERNOSE**- light brown tom

**FURZEPELT**- gray and white she-cat

**LARKCHIRP**- dark gray she-cat

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SUNSTRIKE**- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, expecting Whiskernose's kits

**********ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)********

**WEBFOOT**- dark gray tabby tom

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**  
><strong>SMOKY<strong>- muscular gray and white tom  
><strong>FLOSS<strong>- gray and white she-cat  
><strong>HONEY<strong>- yellow and white she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>JIJI<strong>- solid black she-cat  
><strong>JACOB<strong>- white and brown tom  
><strong>NIGHTCLOUD<strong>- solid and fluffy black she-cat; formally from WindClan  
><strong>BREEZEPELT<strong>- black, fluffy tom with razor sharp claws; formally from WindClan  
><strong>BOULDERFUR<strong>- pale gray tom; formally from WindClan  
><strong>SOL<strong>- tortoiseshell, soft-furred tom with sharp teeth


End file.
